Acima das Expectativas
by Gabi Fiorentin
Summary: A atração pelo perigo é a chama da minha paixão.
1. Trailer

**Acima das Expectativas**

**Autor:** Gabi Fiorentin

**Sinopse –** A atração pelo perigo é a chama da minha paixão.

**Censura – **Esta fic pode conter algumas cenas NC – 17 que serão avisadas com antecedência, e também algumas insinuações, portanto se você não se sente á vontade é melhor parar por aqui.

**Gênero – **Romance. Universo Alternativo.

**Shipper **– Harry / Hermione. (N/B: Vivaaa…)

**Nota **– Inspiração/Adaptação História original "_O advogado de Deus_".

**Beta – **Bela Evans Potter.

**Status – **Em andamento.

**Disclaimer – Os personagens desta fic infelizmente não me pertencem bem como a obra completa de J.K Rowling muito menos "**_**O advogado de Deus**_**" de Zibia Gasparetto. Obrigada!**

* * *

**Trailer**

**Início do séc XIX**

_**Ele vivia em um mundo de aparências...**_

_Onde todos não medem limites para terem uma boa posição social. E vai ter de enfrentar a revolta da família e o desaprovo dos mesmos quando decide abandonar uma carreira supostamente bem sucedida e resolve lutar pelos seus ideais._

_**Ela era uma garota sonhadora...**_

_E se vê no limite entre a razão e a emoção, ao provar o sabor de um pecado extremamente apaixonante._

_**Ao conhecê-la...**_

_Ele descobre um mundo cheio dessa coisa estranha chamada sentimentos._

_**Os dois juntos...**_

_Superam as expectativas._

_**Até que ponto o dinheiro vale?**_

_Quando o que está em jogo é o coração._

**Em breve**

"_**Acima das Expectativas"**_


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Harry Potter se encontrava sozinho, sentado embaixo de uma das goiabeiras no imenso quintal da família Potter, fazia um belo dia de sol com uma brisa leve balançando as folhas das árvores Ele acabara de terminar sua faculdade de direito na noite passada, e teria de começar a pensar como prosseguiria daquele dia em diante.

A formatura acabara tarde, ele bebera bastante, mas ainda assim não tinha sono, acordou cedo e beliscou um cacho de uvas antes de sair para caminhar.

Tinha um futuro já traçado parte por parte por seus pais, para o que seria uma carreira brilhante: Ele montaria um escritório com o pai, e o ajudaria começando com pequenas causas civis, depois engrenaria com os processos maiores. Se é que é correto afirmar extorsão como uma causa grande, pois era o que pai dele mais fazia e ele sabia disso, arrancar até o ultimo tostão de cada um de seus clientes era o maior orgulho do senhor Potter.

Na ultima semana, ele havia aceitado fazer falir uma metalúrgica em troca de alguns milhões de dólares.

Definitivamente Harry não achava uma carreira como essa brilhante, não achava correto roubar de forma inescrupulosa o dinheiro das pessoas, mesmo se tratando de, na falta de um adjetivo melhor, bandidos. Aquilo o repugnava e ele queria se desvincular com aquilo quanto antes, más, como poderia fazer isso?

A senhora Potter se aproximou aos poucos da goiabeira onde Harry se apoiava, arrastando seu vestido comprido, de fitas cor de rosa, que ela insistia em usar mesmo estando em época de calor, e dando um enorme susto em Harry que estava distraído observando as ondas que se formavam no lago mais à frente. O jardim e pomar eram muito bonitos, Harry se perguntava por que a família não costumava passar mais tempo ali, todos eram "ocupados" demais, imaginava, o Sr Potter com um trabalho demasiado excessivo, a Sra Potter, com seus compromissos sociais e a irmã, preocupada demais com o início da faculdade e com as amigas e colegas...

Harry sentiu a Sra Potter chegar por trás, e deixou cair à goiaba que ele havia acabado de apanhar.

Ela era elegante, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, os cabelos ruivos, lisos e compridos que agora começavam a apresentar alguns grisalhos, presos em um coque firme, os mesmos olhos cor de esmeralda de Harry, a postura e as feições firmes.

- Acordado há essa Hora? - Perguntou seca.

- Estava sem sono, não consegui ficar na cama. – O moreno respondeu.

- Deve estar com alguma coisa bem séria, pra você perder o sono depois daquela farra toda de ontem... – Continuou a mãe, com falso ar preocupado.

- Estou bem, só estive pensando no meu futuro e na profissão que eu escolhi, e acho que não vou aceitar a proposta do meu pai.

- Como assim? Ficou maluco? – Revidou a ruiva, agora realmente preocupada "não, ele não pode fazer isso, ficou doido? Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive pra convencer o pai dele" pensou.

- Não quero ficar no escritório junto com meu pai, já estou decidido!

- Bem então me diga, como pensa que conseguirá alguma coisa decente começando do "nada"?

Mas ela ficou falando sozinha, por que o rapaz já havia desaparecido, voltando em direção ás escadas de mármore que davam acesso à luxuosa sala de estar dos Potter.

**- - x - -**

**N.A.:** Oie...

Depois de algumas tentativas (em vão) de H/G's

Aqui estou \o/

Agora com uma H/Hr que havia prometido para minha miga (e Beta), dona Isabela. A responsável por me tornar uma H/Hr (talvez não tão fanática como ela ) (**N.B**: Eu Li isso!! Mas eu sou msm uma fanática admito \o\o/o/), maas enfim... Eu espero que essa fic vá para frente, estou muito animada com ela...

Agradeço a Bela que betou o trailer e o prólogo, brigadu miga, bjuus pra vc...

Agora eu espero baaaaaaaaaaaaastantes comentários, se não, eu num continuo n.n'

Kpskspks...

Bjs pra tds

E até a próxima...

**N.B:** Finaaalmente a fic q ela me prometeu faz quase um sééculo

Ta bom talvez não taanto assim...

Todavia, Biiiiiih to A-M-A-N-D-O-O-O a fic

Super-hiper-mega-perfeita...

O Harry é tão bonzinho, não é?!

Já não bastasse um seqüestrador nas nossas vidas, e vc cria um advogado... E ainda temos o chef e o publicitário!! Ufaa... kspkspsk... Q bão pra nois neah?! ;DD

Aaahhh... Não esqueçam de comentar baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaastante... Quero ver isso daqui transbordando de comentários...

Kspkspsk

bjO...


End file.
